Snowless Winter
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: Little do Lina and Gourry know, their world is about to be turned upside down and the strength of their love tested. Will they get through the tough times ahead or will they fall apart at the first sign of danger? A GL love story.
1. Summer's Sun

Hey you guys! How are you all! I missed you all so much, that I wrote another story, lol. This one is an epic tale of two lovers, named Lina and Gourry, as you all should know, (and if you don't that's fine too) who travel the land and the seas, engulfed in each other. But when test after test is thrown at them, can they maintain their love, or will they fall apart like so many others. This, my friends is the beginning of a beautiful love story, and a snowless winter, for Lina, and Gourry.

_**Snowless Winter**_

A loud snore escaped from chapped lips and slid into the darkness of the bedroom searching for someone to awaken. It hung for a second, searching and glaring until it fell on the ears of female, and dissolved into nothingness. He had always been known to be a heavy snorer, his deep and rumbling voice always echoing farther than it should. 2 years she had encountered this problem, but it never seemed to amaze her how she got angrier and angrier at his voice. With a loud sigh she grumbled to herself before she lifted the quill and set it to paper again. This is how she usually spent her late nights, the ones where it was hard to sleep, and even harder to fight Gourry for the blankets. Sitting by candlelight and writing of her adventures, hoping that each new edition would sell more than the last one had on the black market. It was an easy way to live, make money while happily fighting bandits on the road. She could have her money and her happiness at the same time! And who says you can't have your cake and eat it to?

She scratched at the paper with her pen before releasing a frustrated sigh and flipped her crimson hair out of her face. Tonight wasn't going to be an easy writing night she noted, and with a tired frown, packed her writing things away, and quietly blew out the candle.

She undressed quietly, wishing to not wake up the sleeping ogre she called a husband. He was always a light sleeper and jumped up at the slightest sound. It was a skill she both loved and dreaded, it kept her up at night and safe from harm. L-Sama Bless him. Once her clothes were removed and tossed to the side, she made her way to the bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in.

The bed was packed with the softest of feathers, pulled and stuffed into the softest of canvases, the bed fit for a princess, but made to endure that of two squabbling travelers. The sheets were of the finest silk and satin, hand chosen by princess Amelia herself, and stolen by her best of friends, Lina herself. She couldn't help but release a giggle as she snuggled deep into the covers. Amelia would collapse and die if she knew all of the things she had taken from the palace. For all the publicity and things she had accomplished for her dear friend she believed she deserved it. Besides, not anything she would miss. Nodding to herself, agreeing she was right, she settled her head on a satin pillow embroidered with Amelia's name, and closed her eyes for a restful night. It was rare she went to bed this early, and rare that she actually managed to nod off to sleep. So when a sudden hand snaked around her waist and catapulted her back into the land of the conscious, she balled her fist tight and began mumbling, resisted the urge to swing.

_Lina, I'm having trouble sleeping tonight._

Gourry, like her had encountered trouble sleeping some nights. Most it was because he missed her being next to him, and other times it was because she wanted to sleep. Never a dull moment with him, I tell ya. She sighed heavily and unballed her fists, her face turning soft and gentle towards her dearest companion. It was only late nights when the only person who could see her was Gourry, and the only light was faint and from the moon did she reveal this soft side of her. The loving, nurturing Lina.

_**You are probably nervous about visiting your hometown again. **_

_Well, actually I'm excited. It's been so long since I been home. What if no one recognizes me. What if no one remembers me?_

Lina chuckled to herself. Would be extremely hard to do either. The village missing its idiot, would not easily find another.

_**You stupid Jellyfish! Of course they will remember you! How can anyone forget someone like you?**_

She suppressed another laugh, Gourry obviously not hearing the sarcasm dripping in her voice. Instead he got stern and upset, pulling away from her, lying on his back. His hands cradled his head as he folded his arms back, and his eyes stared straight into the crack ceiling as if trying to uncover a mystery. Lina couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander farther, the covers strewn back from his chest and revealing a chiseled body that would leave Vin Diesel jealous. His long blonde hair had fallen onto his neck and face, and slid gently down with his chest, resting on his left peck, the one closet to Lina. Even after all this time she felt her breath hitch in her throat and her pulse rapidly beating in her ears.

_You don't understand Lina. You don't know what its like to watch you're friends leave, their sole thoughts on making their village proud, only to return and find everyone had forgotten them and moved on with their lives._

It was like him to worry over small things and forget the big things. Like fighting to save the world, or trying to save yourself from a monk bent on total destruction. The concentration on the matter both aggravated, and pleased her. Well, at least it is focused on something. Sighing, she rolled onto his chest and spoke in that soothing wife tone she had picked up from a housemaid.

_**Jellyfish, take it easy damnit! No one forgot you! Geez, you'd think you'd concentrate on learning the Claire bible or something of the sort. I promise you Gourry, no one has forgotten you. You already know word of our battles has traveled far and wide fast. They are probably waiting right now with a feast and a banquet ready to praise our glory!**_

Gourry stared down at his wife, her eyes shining with stars of popularity in the moonlight and her face lit up as if she caste her own glow. Her beautiful red strands of hair were tossed over the front of her face, sliding over one cheek and pulled away from the other. Gourry loved when she looked like this, it made her look seductive and naughty. Normally he would have blushed at the thought, but he had grown accustomed and used to the things that married couples did behind closed doors. Smiling down at her beauty, he reached a hand from behind his head and gently cupped her chin.

_Promise Lina?_

_**I promise, or I'll do an entire week worth of laundry, no turns!**_

Grinning like a child given a lollipop, Gourry happily accepted her offer, refusing to allow her to go back on her word. His tense body became fluid again and he sat up just enough to pull his wife into a small and loving kiss. Lina was never one to object, unless it was a public fiasco that she hated more than anything, but tonight she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself into the kiss. It had been hours since she last felt his body near hers and she missed it terribly. Her lover boy had obviously missed it too because he rolled her onto her back and gently laid on top of her without even breaking the kiss.

Suddenly what had been an atmosphere of love and devotion was turned into one of passion and desire. Her lips parted his, his tongue easily finding its way inside to match her own. His hands snaked down from her neck and quickly cupped her breasts, squeezing them and gently tugging on her buds. Her hands had pushed deep into his hair pulling gently on his golden strands as soft mewing moans were whispered into his mouth. He stifled a grown of his own as she moved quickly against him, her leg rubbing gently against his member, her act deliberate and sensual sending shivers up and down his spine. She smiled, in spite of herself, against his lips and he growled softly in response. A game, okay, he'll show her a game. He kissed her harder, her body whimpering in submission to his own. Then without warming, he slipped into her, his head thrown back gently, as hers, a moan slipping through both's clenched teeth. They held each other tight, loving and moaning, until both collapsed in a sea of sweat, and slipped quietly into a deep and loving sleep.

_**HEY! Watch where you're going with that!**_

Lina barely dodged the large donkey drawn carriage. Her arm just inches from splintering would that would leave her in a sea of pain and splinters.

Tell it to someone who cares lady.

_**WHAT! I'll show you who cares!**_

Lina's hand went to her side cupping a tiny ball that would someday grow up to be a fireball. Her eyes were flames and her teeth pointy spikes that would put a Vampire to shame. Puff of smoke released from her head and before her mouth opened to release those terrible words she felt her legs give way from beneath her and her body scooped into massive arms.

_**Gourry what the hell do you think you're doing! I'm not finished with him yet!**_

Gourry ignored her comment, and held a pouting Lina, arms crossed and steam erupting from her forehead. Her hair had been pulled back into a simple ponytail, small sweeps of hair escaping and flowing in the wind. She wore her usual outfit of a purple tunic, purple leggings and her lavender boots and gloves. The only thing that seemed different from her usual travel was the small diamond ring on her fingers, and the small heart shaped pendant around her neck, of gold and ruby. Much like Lina, Gourry had worn the same outfit from his previous adventures throughout the lands. His outfit entirely of blue, his armor a tinted shade of blue and silver, a gift from Lina on their very first anniversary. His hair had been pulled back into a braid done by Lina that very morning, entwined with the love and care of his adoring wife.

_**You JELLYFISH! Put me down this instant or you'll regret it. **_

Smiling to himself, Gourry leaned down and left a small kiss on her forehead and without another word jumped into the back of the donkey drawn carriage, and laid back in the pile of hay.

_I asked the guy a few minutes ago to give us a lift, and he agreed. You really should be careful how you talk to people babe you almost cost us a ride._

_**Yeah but he almost hit me!**_

And I'll do it again to!

_**Why you little son of a-**_

Gourry shook his head and tightened his grip around his adoring wife, his tired sigh escaping his lips.

_Lina, calm down! We're only a mile from the village. I don't want a bad impregession._

Gourry's face was stern when he said it, unaware of the error of his words, but Lina took hold of it, and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Her reaction of course didn't amuse Gourry at al, instead the lines across his face grew deeper and his look sterner. He was going to be upset with Lina if she didn't stop soon! Lina of course caught this, her laugh disappearing as quickly as it started and her face become soft with love for her husband.

_**Aw, Gourry. You should stop worrying so much. Everyone already knows who we are so you won't need to lose your head. But if it makes you feel better I'll calm down.**_

_Really, Lina? You promise?_

_**Cross my heart, as long as that idiot of a driver, or for that matter, anyone else, Doesn't get in my way.**_

Gourry's face fell instantly knowing that Lina could make a mountain out of a molehill. There's no way he'll get his wish. Just the other day, she blasted a woman clear across the room because she bumped into Lina's table while she ate. No harm came to the food of course, but Lina's fork fell. So much for a decent evening.

_**Alright, Alright! I won't blast or yell at anyone, for the rest of the day. Geez, can't believe you're making me do this!**_

Gourry's face lit up and he pulled his wife into a loving kiss, full of passion and care. She at first fell deep into the kiss but then pulled away, remembering she was in public.

_**Hey! Save it for when we get a room Gourry! Geez, trying to take advantage of a delicate little thing like me!**_

_Delicate!_

_**WHAT! I'm not delicate!**_

_I didn't mean that I just-_

_**GABRIEV!**_

The horse and carriage slowly went down the hill disappearing from sight as the two lovebirds quarreled, on their way to return to the patriarchal family. Little did they know, it was the beginning of a long and tiring adventure.

_**HEYYY, yes I know very very very short, and pretty much got nowhere. But I wanted to introduce the feelings first. If this doesn't do to well, I'll edit it and replace it with more content and chapters. So pleas everyone out there review and tell me what you think alright! Thanks so much! Stay safe!**_


	2. Autumn Rain

_**Snowless Winter**_

A loud knock echoed through wood that had grown swollen from the vast amount of moisture in the air. Small chips of paint fell silently in the rain and the tall swordsman released puffs of breath. His hair was matted to his face in a wet drench and his lips a slight blue from the quick change in temperature. He looked the equivalent of a drenched cat, his clothes sagging beneath the thick frame of his armor. Besides him his beautiful wife looked even smaller, her eyes full of fire and fury as she shook violently beneath the pelting cold.

_**Gourry! Are you sure this is the house!**_

_I'm sure Lina! It has to be!_

Well maybe you don't quite remember, Can't we go check an inn or somet- 

_No! Lina, this is my home, I'm sure of it. My parents should be opening the door any minute now._

His voice was stern and determined and he stared at the peeling paint chips with an unwavering devotion. She couldn't help but feel something tug at her heart. He came all this way only to find that no one was home. It was rare he took a tone with her, but when he did she knew that it was something important to him, sighing, she nodded and placed her hand on the golden doorknob.

Well, I suppose they are out somewhere Gourry, we can wait for them inside can't we? I don't think they'd want their prized son standing in the rain. 

She glanced up at him, and waited for a response. The matter, of course, was in his hands. She hated being cold and wet, but this was something he wanted, so she wouldn't hold it away from him. Instead of a response his eyes became soft and a small smile spread across his lips. Yup, they would wait inside the home.

She pushed the door lightly and it swung open, giving off a deafening creak. The house released fumes of musk and odors that seemed to overwhelm Lina's nose. She choked back a sob and flinched sharply in the air, her whole body going stiff at the condition of the house. She wanted more than anything to turn away from the home, and return to the road and travel elsewhere, but it was the first time Gourry had truly decided to go some place, and he so determined. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the home and into the unknown darkness.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the home was that the floor boards were just as loud as the door. They had deteriorated after quite a bit of time and it seemed that the walls were in the same condition. The wallpaper had been peeling in cracking heaps revealing breaks in the cement of the wall. The chandelier which seemed to once hold the class of that of a queen was hanging by its last strand, begging to be destroyed on the terrorized floor. Furniture that looked to be created with such skill was thrown about the room or broken in its place, as if a terrible struggle had gone on. Lina could help but gasp and back up into Gourry.

Gourry, maybe we- 

_Hm, just like I remember it! Home! Come on, I'll show you to my room, and we can put our things away. Mom and Dad would want us to be comfortable until they returned._

Gourry took off up the steps, his hand leaving deep trails in the heavy dust that lay on the banister. She wanted to speak, yell at him or knock some sense into his silly self. But she knew it'd be a waste of time. When his heart was set on something he'd have it, and drag her along with him. Taking a deep breath of the clogging air, she followed him up the steps and down the hall, and finally entering the room that held Gourry as a small child.

The door itself seemed to be in a better condition then the entire house. Its hinges were well oiled and they seemed to glide open, inviting her into its chambers. He had managed to light a small oil lamp on his night table and it gave the room a more dramatic and scary look. His bed was large, no doubt a king-sized equal in length to Amelia's. There were large cherry wood dressers that seemed to tower her in height, as various swords hung around his room in an enchanted decoration. Small rugs lay at the end of his bed and at the side, welcoming her to the soft sheets. She had mixed feelings about the room. It looked lovely, an absolute dream yet something had obviously been off about it. It was… clean… yes that's it. There was no dust in its depths except what Gourry and herself had just tracked in. And there at the head of the bed high up on the wall was a picture of Gourry, a young boy in small armor with a bright and cheerful smile that could only be described as him. She wanted badly to get a bad vibe for the room, the way she had a bad vibe of the house, but it wouldn't come. Instead it subdued her thoughts and eased her tired mind like a mother wrapping a child in a warm and secure blanket. Well she shrugged her shoulders and dropped her bags on the floor besides the room and turned to her darling husband.

_**So this is your room huh Gourry?**_

_Yup! I grew up right here and slept in this bed since I was out of diapers!_

She glanced again at the bed and felt a pang of jealous. She had to share a bed with her sister for years before she finally left and managed to make the ground her own bed. Yet he seemed to have a king sized bed fit for a king given to a toddler?

_**It's lovely Gourry.**_

Hey she was jealous but why should she make him upset? He was happy to finally be home, a place she may never return to, and she wouldn't rain on the few parades that Gourry had. The reaction he made caused her heart to jump. He gave her a warm smile, and his chest slightly stuck out. It was usually the reaction he would give when someone complimented how they made such a wonderful couple. Those were rare, but when they did come, she would blush like crazy while Gourry pulled her tight to his side.

_Hey, you're shivering Lina. Maybe you should get out of the wet clothes. I have extra robes in the house!_

He quickly walked to the door she had seen and swung it open, revealing a closet that shamed her life collection of clothes. He had slippers and nightcaps, robes and satin sheets, all of which were his favorite sky blue color. He pulled a terricloth robe and waited until she removed her clothes before slipping it over her arms and doing the same with his own clothes. As promised, since there was no feast waiting Lina prepared the laundry in a basin she carried and hung them in various places throughout the room as Gourry retold tales of his life in this home, and village from the warm bed sheets.

As he spoke she thought back to not but a few hours ago when the damn donkey driver dropped them off miles from where they were supposed to be. Could have been because he was fireballed, but Lina thought it was simply because he was a jerk. It wasn't long afterwards that heavy rain began to fall, and the temperature dropped quickly as the sun went down. She felt disgusting and sick, feverish and cold, and yet she didn't complain knowing it would hurt her husband's feelings. Throughout the two years they'd been married, her heart became tied in his emotions and she did anything possible to make him happy. It was a change that went unknown to her, simply because she still practiced that complaining on everyone else she knew, and probably hadn't realized the change. She glanced up from her deep thinking and saw her husband nodding off to sleep. His hair was a knotted mess and she knew if it was every going to get combed she'd have to do it now while he slept.

She placed the last cleaned shirt on a coat hanger and climbed besides him, comb in hand and tired etched on her face. Taking a soft chunk of wet mass into her hand she began the long task of untangling and drying his golden locks.

The towel was drenched by the time she reached the next patch, and her sweet voice filled the room in a soft hum as her mind traveling back to the wonderful times they had been spending together. She didn't even realize his head had began resting on her lap until she heard his voice bring her back to reality and the wetness of his hair drenching her robe.

_Lina? Tell me about it._

_**About what Gourry?**_

_You know…_

_**Oh Gourry! Come on not again!**_

_Please Lina!_

His voice had cracked a bit when he said it and she felt something dreadful in his voice. Something was definitely wrong here and yet, she couldn't place her finger on just what it was. There was a desperation in his voice she couldn't deny and she began the soft tale that she told him not too long ago.

_**It should be around the summer months. Not late in them, still early enough to be cool during the nights. By then, we'll have a beautiful house to call our own, in a wondrous village where we're loved by the neighbors. No one will fear us, or call us names. Instead they'll welcome us and beg to sit upon our porch and tell stories of our many adventures. He should have been born by then. A little boy, that's what the dream told me. You'll name him. Something strong and courageous just like your name. And he'll look mostly like you. It shouldn't be long after, but then, a little girl, who will look mostly like you, but with eyes of fire from me. And they both will grown big and strong like their parents, and will do wonderful things in the all districts. And the name of Gabriev and Inverse shall be praised and loved all across the land.**_

She smiled smugly at the last part, their names across the land! Just like they are today huh? Gourry however lay quietly in her lap, his eyes closed tight as he tried to envision what she saw. It wouldn't come to him, and he worried. He always saw it, when she spoke, and couldn't wait to see it later. Yet it seemed like a dreadful nightmare. He heard Lina call his name, but he pretended to be asleep instead. Tomorrow he would get up early, and send for Amelia and Zel. Then he would come home, right before Lina awoke, and would try to fix the house as best he could. He couldn't have anything be born in this dirty house. How could anything live in the filth of the house. Where had his mother and father been? His aunt and Grandmother. Tomorrow they would travel to town, and he would solve the mystery once and for all.

The rain was heavy when he left, and he made sure to close the door tight behind him. He didn't want a draft in the house, and he was sure she was coming down with something. She felt warm this morning, and her breathing was heavy and labored. He didn't want to leave her, was terrified of what would happen while he was gone. But he knew he should send for their friends, ASAP, incase something terrible were to happen. Everything seemed wrong here. The entire village was gone, the Gabriev home in disarray, and the change in weather. Everything seemed to tickle his nerves and he knew that 4 heads would be better than two. Or rather one. With Lina in her delicate early state, she was reduced to nothing more than fireballs, Those attacks rarely being fatal against humans let alone larger forces. He wouldn't go to the village though, instead he would go straight back to the house, and protect his wife. Maybe another day when she felt better, but for now he wanted to stay inside the home. The pigeon he capture let out a tired cry as he tied the message to its leg. He sternly told the bird exactly which way to head and where exactly to stop, all in a language he picked up as a small child. It took great skill to have these birds send messages and yet his never seemed to fail. A simple nod to the bird and it was off his arm and into the heavy air, heading to the royal palace in Seyrunn.

He turned to walk back to the house, and in the same instant lightning shot across the velvet sky and a howl was heard from behind him. He instantly pulled his sword from his hilt and slid into a fighting stance. He turned suddenly and felt a sharp pain in his ankle, as he quickly tumbled to the ground. A cry escaped his lips, one of both surprise and pain, as he watched a darkness settle over his figure. On his arm his felt a soft wound open to a razor sharp metal, and his warm blood ooze and warm the cool metal. He was left handed and the attacker knew it. Before he had time to do anything else, it was upon him again and cries escaped his lips again as claws dug into the flesh of his legs. The trees surrounding had been dark and shadowy, disguising who or what was upon him. He only knew he had to get away quickly because it wanted a taste for blood, and he was the only thing around.

He kicked his legs out, and caught the thing in its jaw, producing a blood curling scream from its throat. He staggered to his legs and dashed from the mass of trees and into the field right before the house. What if soemthing what happening to Lina! He needed to get home and make sure, rearm himself and fight this beast. His blood was pounding heavily in his ears and he staggered more and more with each step. He knew if he stopped he would be shredded to death and yet his body wanted nothing more than to rest. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, relieving some of the pain, but just not enough. It was behind him. Sniffing his scent, grinning and chasing him with slow tantalizing steps. It wanted him and would have him, if it was the last thing it did. Gourry staggered forward once more, his mouth opened to call for help one final time, before he felt sharp claws enter his back and force him forward into the wet grass of the field. It cool wet, autumn blades offered a bit of comfort as his body phased out of the pain. He heard the cry from the thing on his back and the beautiful flower that laid besides his face, the last one. It was a crimson, the shade of his blood. He reached his hand out to touch it, and felt the name of his wife on his lips before a loud blow echoed through the field and everything went dark.

_** So terrifying! What happened to Gourry! What was Attacking him? Wheres Lina, and if she okay? Why the erie feeling about the house and whre is the villagers, and Gabriev family! I'd love to answer all these questions, but alas I cannot yet give away my plot! But I do hope you guys are enjoying my story! Oh, yes, Please! R&R you guys, muahz thank you! Hope to hear from you all, see ya!**_


End file.
